1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric junction box attached to an inside of an engine room of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle as a moving object. For supplying electric power to these various electronic devices, an electric junction box composed of intensive electric parts such as connector, relay, and fuse is disposed on a proper position between a battery and the electronic devices in the vehicle.
Incidentally, the electric junction box is also referred to as a junction block, a fuse block, or a relay box. In this description, the junction block, the fuse block, and the relay box are collectively called as the electric junction box.
As a conventional electric junction box, a junction box shown in FIG. 10 is proposed (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3). As shown in FIG. 10, an electric junction box 101 includes: a box main body 102 formed in a box shape, and receiving various electric parts (not shown) therein; and a harness 107 of which one end is connected to these electric parts, and the other end is passed through an inside of a later-described tubular guide portion 106 and guided out of the box main body 102.
The box main body 102 includes: a main body portion 103; a lower cover 105 detachably attached to the main body portion 103; and the guide portion 106 provided on an outer wall of the box main body 102 and of which inside the harness 107 is passed through and guided out from the box main body 102.
The guide portion 106 is projected from the outer wall of the box main body 102, and formed in a tubular shape of which inside the harness 107 is passed through. The guide portion 106 includes: a first member 162 formed in a semi-cylinder shape and projected from the main body portion 103; a second member 166 formed in a semi-cylinder shape and projected from the lower cover 105; a locking portion 152 provided on the first member 162 and locked with a lock receiving portion 133 of the second member 166; and the lock receiving portion 133. The guide portion 106 is dividably composed of the first member 162 and the second member 166.
The harness 107 is made by bundling a plurality of electric wires connecting various electric parts received in the box main body 102 with various electronic devices mounted on a vehicle.
In the electric junction box 101, the harness 107 is clipped between the first member 162 and the second member 166 of the guide portion 106, and the locking portion 152 is locked with the lock receiving portion 133. Thus, the guide portion 106 is assembled, and the lower cover 105 is attached to the main body portion 103.
The locking portion 152 and the lock receiving portion 133 are provided on the guide portion 106 of the conventional electric junction box 101, and an inner diameter of the guide portion 106 is fixed. Therefore, a harness 107 having an outer diameter larger than an inner diameter of the guide portion 106 cannot be passed through the guide portion 106.
Further, an outer diameter of the harness 107, namely, the number of bundled electric wires is varied corresponding to the electronic devices mounted on a vehicle which is varied according to a grade or a specification of the vehicle. Accordingly, the inner diameter of the guide portion 106 is tailored to the largest outer diameter of the harness 107 among the various outer diameters of the harness 107 according to the grade or the specification of the vehicle.
However, in the conventional electric junction box 101 described above, there is a problem described below. When the harness 107 having the largest outer diameter is passed through the guide portion 106, there is no gap between the guide portion 106 and the harness 107. When a slim harness 107 is passed, there is a gap between the guide portion 106 and the harness 107, and there is a fear that water may enter an inside of the box main body 102 via the gap.
Therefore, for example, an electric junction box able to fill the gap between a guide hole and the harness 107 regardless of the thickness of the harness 107 by providing a bellows-shaped extendable piece on an inner edge of the guide hole provided on a side wall of the box main body 102 is proposed (Patent Document 4). However, because this electric junction box needs the bellow-shaped extendable piece, there is a problem about cost.    [Patent Document 1] JP, A, H04-93423    [Patent Document 2] JP, A, 2007-14054    [Patent Document 3] JP, A, 2007.282320    [Patent Document 4] JP, A, 2006-345616
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide at low cost an electric junction box able to prevent water from entering an inside of the electric junction box via a guide portion of a harness even when the harness having a different thickness is used.